Dans la mort il ya de l'espoir pour la vie
by coolieofreak
Summary: Jasper loses control one day. Alice realizes there is nothing more they can do, at least not alone. Carlisle has an idea and it ivolves a very vampire Bella and the place she runs. AU OCC normal couples! never been done before, that I know of!
1. Chapter 1

Jasper loses control one day

**Jasper loses control one day. Alice realizes there is nothing more they can do, at least not alone. Carlisle has an idea and it evolves a very vampire Bella and the place she runs. **

**I don't own twilight! :.-( **

I was with Jasper. We had just got done hunting, and was walking back to our house enjoying our time alone together when I felt a vision. I let al my instincts take over and saw it flash in front of my eyes, like my own personal movie.

_A father and son are hunting in the forest. The boy trips on a rock and scraps his hand. Then no longer then two seconds Jasper is snapping his neck. I hear the horrid screams of the dad as Jasper drinks his son's blood. Then father falls to the ground crying and confused. After Jasper gets his full of the boy he turns to the father, and it hits him. Jasper realizes what he was done and just stands there. _

I snap out of my vision and look over to Jasper, or were Jasper just was. "Shit" I mumbled as I smelt the blood. I took off after the smell. It didn't take me long to find them. I wondered for just a second why I hadn't smelled them earlier. I looked to see what I could do. The boy was already dead, and Jasper was feasting on him. I run over to Jasper, and grip my arms around his torso. I pulled back as hard as I could, but he didn't budge. As I tried again my arms slipped and I fell backwards. "Jasper!" I yelled trying to get his attention. He stopped and I felt a glint of hope, but Jasper just took an unneeded breath and went back down on his neck. I pulled myself back up and tried to pull him off again. "Jasper" I tried to yell, but it just came out as a sob. I should have had some one come with us. This was my entire fault. I was selfish and wanted alone time with Jasper. "Jasper please stop!" I whispered trying to pull him off the boy. He finally stopped, and looked at me confused. Then he looked down at the boy. He started to shake his head violently. "No" He whispered. I felt shame, sadness, and guilt. "I didn't mean to" He whispered to me. He started to run, but I grabbed him and pulled him back. "I know you didn't mean to. This is my fault. We can deal with this." I said in sobs. "Alice I just killed a boy who can't be older then ten. I am a monster. My thirst took over this is no where near your fault. I'm sorry." He started to run again, but I held on to him even tighter. I glanced at the father who was in tears. Jasper also looked over at him. "We have to do something." He said sadly. "Kill him. It is all we can do. Then we just need to make it look as it was a bear attack." I replied monotone. All feelings left my voice. "I'll do it, you start to head back I don't won't you tempted by the blood. Just don't go home yet wait for me at the town's sign." I said. I looked into the future the best I could. It looked as if he would do just as I told him. Jasper nodded then ran off. I ran to the father at vampire speed and broke his neck. I sniffed around for bear. It wasn't then a mile way. I picked up both bodies and ran towards the bear. I sat down the bodies and started to run around the bear. When it got aggravated enough it started to swipe at me. I ran and got the fathers body and held it in front of me. The bear's claws ripped throw his face, chest, arms, and legs. I laid the body down in a twisted position. Then I did the same with he boy.

After everything was done I ran off to meet Jasper.


	2. ohhh chapter 2!

I met Jasper at the town's sign

**I know my chapters are sort of short, but I am hoping it will make my updates faster :-) I don't own anything. Not even josh. I just pwned him on a bet and as reword I get to use him in my fanfic! (Heather (not all heathers you know who you are) if you read this do not tell him that I am not making him the awesome vampire he wanted to be) **

**That shall be all! Thankz reading! **

I met Jasper at the town's sign. I was about ten feet away and was hit with a strong wave of sadness and regret. "Jasper." I said quietly. He looked at me. I could see how much pain he was in through his eyes. He slowly walked towards me. "Talk to me. Tell me what went through you head. Maybe it could help." I said as I started to walk with him. "Nothing Alice, My mind goes black. It just my instincts. I don't understand why I can't control them. I have to deal with the whole family's feelings every day. I can even control them, but the second I smell human blood I just lose it. I'm scared that maybe I never will, be able to." He admitted. "Maybe Carlisle has an idea, there has to be something more to this. I understand the thirst, we all do. I just don't know anymore Jasper. I thought you had beaten it. I am sorry I guess I haven't been paying much attention to you. This is my fault." I said sadly. "Alice stop blaming your self. I actually thought I was over it, but the calling is so strong. I want this change it is a better life. I am not going to give up. If Carlisle has any idea I will go along with no question asked." He told me as we reached the house. I looked up and smiled at him. I know the smile was small, but he returned it. I walked inside the house with him right behind me. "Carlisle do you mind if we talked to you?" I asked. "Come on up." I heard him say from his office. I knew Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme was looking at us. I heard some one gasp. "Oh dear I'm sorry." Esme said to comfort Jasper. She must have saw his bright orange eyes. I walked a little faster. Before I knew it I was at Carlisle's door. I slowly opened it up. I let Jasper walk in first as I fallowed him. Jaspers head was down the whole time. There was two chairs in front of Carlisle's desk. I set in one, while Jasper set down in the other.

"Now what is this about?" Carlisle asked. I looked at Jasper, and he looked up at Carlisle. "Oh" was all that Carlisle could say. "We need your help Carlisle. I don't know what else there is for us to do. I was hoping you may have some ideas." I said speaking for Jasper. "Did you cover it up?" I nodded. "We need to go ahead and move again soon too." He said. Then he sat in silence for a little bit. I guessed he was thinking.

I have no idea how long we sat there, but he looked up thoughtful. "I may have an idea if jasper is willing to try." He looked at Jasper. "I'll do anything." He said truthfully. "Well I knew this Vampire, Isabella that I helped her with her diet back when I first came to the states. She contacted me years ago about a job. She has a place up in Greenland. Where it is to cold for humans. I am not for sure if it is still there, but I could try to contact her and see." I thought about it. It sounded pretty reasonable. I looked up at Jasper; He seemed to be processing the information. "I'll do it if Alice will stay with me." He said. We both looked over to Carlisle. "We will all go up there with you, but it is up to Isabella's rules if any of us can stay with you. If not we will stay as close as possible." Carlisle explained. "Ok" Jasper said. "Then we need to have a family conversation about it then I will try to call her." Carlisle explained as he got up. Jasper & I also got up and fallowed him.

Every one was gathered around the table Esme had gave up on trying to cheer Jasper up. Edward was last to sit down at the table. "I am sure everyone understands what happened and I think we should stay out of the details, but seeing as we have to move again I think, if we can, that we should try Greenland. Before I have objections let me explain. There is a vampire that runs a place up there that helps vampires that are trying to change there diet. Jasper, Alice, and I are our positive that we are going up there. No humans live in that area, but there are animals to eat. I haven't contacted her yet, so it may not be there anymore, but I am going to try." Carlisle explained. "I'll go" Esme said. "I wanna go" Emmett said excitedly. "I guess I will be going also." Rosalie mumbled. Every turned to look at Edward. He seemed to be in deep thought. "Edward maybe..." Esme started but was interrupted by Edward. "I will go." He simply said before getting up and going to his room. "It is settled then. I will go try to contact her." Carlisle said getting up and leaving. I fallowed going up to Jasper and mine's room. I sat on our bed and tried looking into the future to see if Carlisle will find her, but I couldn't find anything. I saw him picking up a phone and that was as far as it went. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Jasper. "So?" He asked. "I don't know." I admitted. "What do you mean?" He asked sitting down next to me. "I can see him pick up the phone and then blank." I said then tried again. "I don't like not knowing" I said.

**(Carlisle P.O.V Just for the phone call)**

I picked up the phone. I had finally found the number she gave me. It had to have been fifteen years ago, but unless the voltori found out about her she should still be up there.

"Hello?" A male answered the phone. "Hello Is Isabella Swan there?" I asked. "That depends who is calling?" He asked. "Carlisle Cullen." I replied. I heard a beep then just the buzzing of the phone. I sat there guessing that they put me on hold. Then I heard a beep again. "Yes she is here, but I warn you don't call her Isabella." I her a female yell "Damn it Josh give me the phone." Then I heard the phone being handed over. "Carl long time, no talk. Change your mind about that Job?" She said happily. "Do. Not. Call. Me. Carl." I said. "Don't call me Isabella." She simply stated. "Your parents named you Isabella. Mine did not name me Carl." I said. "So" was all she said. "Well I haven't changed my mind about the job, but I do have a new-ish family member that needs more help on the diet that I can give him." I sad sadly. I always felt bad that Jasper had this much problem with his thirst. "I'll take him on one condition." She said. "And that is?" I asked. "Bring your whole family. I want to meet them." She said happily. "That's fine I was hoping we could all come any way. When do you want us up there?" I asked. I heard papers shuffling around. "Well how far away do you live right now?" She asked. "Maybe a day or two if we take a plane." I said. "Ok you get a plane, and I plan to see you on Tuesday! Call me (insert cell phone number). When you get to the Greenland airport and I will personally get my car and come & get your family. How many is with you?" She said. "Plus me 7" I said. I heard her laugh. "well then I may not use my car, but I will pick you up. Bye Carl!" I was about to say something when she hung up. Well now to tell the family to pack. I think Alice can get us some good plane tickets.


End file.
